Patience
by Emania
Summary: [One-Shot] She watched as Inuyasha’s head rose half an inch. “I said,” he spoke, his voice groggy with sleep and deep from disuse. “Either rub it or leave it alone.”


**Patience**  
**_By Emania_**  
(Inspirational Picture by KrisCynical http : kriscynical . deviantart . com / and http : www . kristinsstudio . com / inuyasha /EarTouchBW . jpg ) (remove the spaces)

She fought hard to keep her breathing even; the smallest of changes could ruin everything. Her heartbeat was another thing entirely, but she did her best to control that too. Carefully, she opened her eyes to mere slits, her left eye first. Joy surged through her. It was within her sight! In the perfect location…she wouldn't even have to move anything aside! Slowly, she opened her right eye but refrained from lifting her head…any movement might still ruin it and she was sooo close!  
  
Patience…  
  
Patience was the key.  
  
So she waited and listened with baited breath. That was when she heard it: a soft, saw like sound. She almost giggled. He was snoring!  
  
She looked at the light straining against the dark heavy drapes at their windows and knew that her time was limited. She lifted herself off the pillow a minimal inch. When he didn't move or stop snoring, she puckered her lips and blew softly.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Damn, she cursed mentally. He was too deeply asleep. She would have to be bolder. She shifted her arm out from under the pillow, raising more of her body from the mattress. She stilled immediately when his soft snoring stopped on a deep inhale. Like a deer in the headlights, she waited while he shifted, but instead of waking as she was afraid he'd do, he burrowed deeper into the pillow and sighed.  
  
'Yes!' she thought. She still had some time! A very small amount of time, granted, but just enough to…  
  
Her hand, which had stilled with his movement, reached out a little further, softly grazing against her target, feeling the soft fur with the very tips of her fingers. When it flicked, she grinned and brought her other hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing aloud. Her hand reached out to barely touch it and it moved responsively again, almost immediately out of her reach.  
  
She felt the rumble resonate through the mattress and knew her time had just about run out, but unable to resist one more touch. She reached out and brushed the back of her fingers against the tip of the ear.  
  
A grumbling mix between a purr and a moan interrupted the snoring and her hand darted back under her body, her head back on the pillow as if she hadn't moved, but she knew he knew she had. She was caught…like a fish.  
  
He grumbled something against the pillow and Kagome lifted herself a little to try and see over the back of his head. "What was that, my love?" she asked. Her reply was another murmur against the pillow and another deep exhale. "Did you say something, Inuyasha?"  
  
She watched as Inuyasha's head rose half an inch. "I said," he spoke, his voice groggy with sleep and deep from disuse. "Either rub it or leave it alone."  
  
She chuckled resting her head on the pillow. "If you put it that way…" She made a big deal about turning onto her back and putting her hands behind her head. "I think I'll get some more sleep."  
  
In one smooth movement, she found herself staring up into sleepy golden eyes with just a hint of mischievousness, locked in place by strong, sinewy arms on either side of her and the soft press of a warm body above her.  
  
"You can't just wake a guy up with the promise of a rub and leave him hanging."  
  
She brought her hands around the outside of his arms and let them trail up and down. "Moi?" she asked innocently. "I haven't done anything." She cocked her head to the side, a mischievous grin on her lips. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" she teased. 

"Kagome…" he replied on a moan.  
  
She seemed to think about it and then grinned at him. "A rub for…um…a kiss," she answered.  
  
His lips turned into a wicked grin and he lowered himself on his arms until he was mere inches from her. "Done," he almost growled before capturing her lips in a fierce kiss.  
  
'Patience,' she thought as she surrendered to his kiss, 'is definitely a virtue.'

--

**A/N:** This is a short, sweet, little fluffy ficlet that was inspired by the creative genius that is KrisCynical (http :kriscynical . deviantart . com /)  
  
The preview picture is what inspired this piece. So, as I was browsing her amazing gallery at her Studio webpage http:www . kristinsstudio . com /, I came across the picture that is the previewart for this piece. When I read the comments to it, Puck's little faerie ears just pricked right up and he's said, "Oh! We just have to write this out!" So...yeah...here I am. I thought it just might be longer than this, but I think its just fine this length. I don't think it needs any more.  
  
The artist's comment on her website for this picture, btw, is: "Inuyasha wakes up to Kagome barely touching his ear to make it flick. He then tells her "Either rub it or leave it alone."  
  
Now you tell me? What self-respecting fluff loving fanfic writer could leave something like this alone? Do you blame me? I'm sure glad Kris doesn't and she was kind enough to allow me to do this!  
  
Uh, again, I'm putting the Mature Content on here cause some of the talk is a little risque, I guess, but maybe not. Now I'm just paranoid. Maybe I'll take it off. You guys let me know if you think I should have it on here...


End file.
